1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for individually engaging on a configuration of a number of products with a certain mutual distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry numerous such devices are known. The known devices are designed to be able to engage on a configuration of products at high speed, whereafter the mutual distance between the products can be varied over a relatively large range. In practice known devices are applied on a large scale for packing and/or unpacking products.
The known devices all have the drawback that they are designed to engage on a fixed configuration of products. Change-over in the known devices to a different configuration requires a considerable number of successive operations and is therefore time-consuming.
The invention has for its object to obviate this problem.